Most modern fitness proponents recommend a balanced and diverse exercise program for obtaining optimal fitness and wellness. Recommended exercise programs typically include elements of cardiovascular exercise, strength training and stretching to achieve better fitness, health, and weight management. Because of this, many active people participate in cross-training type exercise programs, performing many different types of exercises. Furthermore, many active or inactive people might not be able to withstand large amounts of joint pressure created by the use of conventional exercise equipment.
Popular methods of strength training include the use of elastic resistance bands and weight machines with cables attached to stacks of weights. In the use of both resistance bands and cable machines, upper body exercises are typically easily performed as the exerciser is able to grasp the resistance bands and cables with their hands. However, to effectively perform lower body strength training by these methods, the bands or cables need to be fastened somehow to the shoes of the exerciser. This may be done using loops or harnesses that fit over the shoe. However, loops and harnesses are prone to slip, which can be very dangerous during the performance of an exercise, and further require extra manipulations and equipment for attaching strength training equipment to the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,142 to El-Circy describes a training shoe allowing for the attachment of elastic bands directly to the shoe. However, El-Circy describes a shoe with attachment points that are preferably connected to one another with a rigid member that inhibits flexing of the shoe, or with attachment points that are secured only in the foam of the shoe midsole without any support. In the first case, the flexibility of the shoe is compromised, greatly limiting its use. In the second case, the attachment points are unsupported and are too weak to support the attachment of resistance strong enough to promote effective strength training.
As such, there remains a need in the art for the safe, simple, and effective attachment of exercise components to a shoe without compromising the performance of the shoe. In this way, the shoe can be used for a variety of exercises, saving the wearer time and money without compromising the quality of his or her exercise program.